Cooking Mama: World Kitchen
Cooking Mama: World Kitchen (Cooking Mama 2: Taihen! Mama wa Ooisogashi! (Cooking Mama 2: Seriously! Mama is Very Busy!) ) was the second Wii released cooking Mama game. It was also the last Cooking Mama cooking based games released on the Wii. It was followed by Babysitting Mama. This game is well-known for its ability to create a character to play as, as well as the first 3D oriented Mama game! Cooking Mama: World Kitchen was first released in North America on November 18th, 2008, a month later in Japan, then finally in Europe the following February. Friends This is a list of all the friends who appear in Cooking Mama World Kitchen! Mama.png|'Mama'|link=Mama Dl5i97IVsAAXL9n.jpg-large.jpeg|'Max'|link=Max Sakura 2.png|'Sakura'|link=Sakura Image 480.png|'David'|link=David Maylee.png|'Maylee'|link=Maylee Marco.png|'Marco'|link=Marco Image 486.png|'Kate'|link=Kate Ivan.png|'Ivan'|link=Ivan Clara.png|'Clara'|link=Clara Albert.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Modes and other Menus *'Cook with Mama': The main cooking mode of the game *'Let's Cook': In this challenge mode, the player can pick a friend to cook with. More friends become unlocked as the player does well. *'Cooking Contest': Co-Op (2 people work together to cook), Solo (play against in-game friends), and Take Mama On (battle Mama) *'Album': View all the fun, wacky accidents that can occur in-game! One can view both events, and an album showing the players mistakes and slip-ups. *'Options Menu': Back to Title, Character Workshop, Credits, and Format Data. Recipes CMWK 01.png|'Hamburger'|link=Hamburger CMWK 02.png|'BBQ'|link=Barbecue Skewer CMWK 03.png|'Club Sandwich'|link=Club Sandwich CMWK 04.png|'Rice Cake in Soybean Flour'|link=Rice Cakes CMWK 05.png|'NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® Chocolate Chip Cookies'|link=NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® Chocolate Chip Cookies CMWK 06.png|'Marinated Sea Bream'|link=Sea Bream Carrpaccio CMWK 07.png|'Sweet Potato'|link=Sweet Potato CMWK 08.png|'Potato Ball'|link=Croquette CMWK 09.png|'Roast Beef'|link=Roast Beef CMWK 10.png|'Octopus Dumplings'|link=Takoyaki CMWK 11.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CMWK 12.png|'Dango Dumplings'|link=Dango Dumplings CMWK 13.png|'NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® Famous Fudge'|link=NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® Famous Fudge CMWK 14.png|'Sushi'|link=Sushi CMWK 15.png|'Éclair'|link=Éclairs CMWK 16.png|'Tempura'|link=Tempura CMWK 17.png|'Cocktail Juice'|link=Cocktail Juice CMWK 18.png|'Chirashi-zushi'|link=Chirashi-zushi CMWK 19.png|'Kebab'|link=Kebab CMWK 20.png|'Rice Ball in Azuki Bean Paste'|link=Rice Balls CMWK 21.png|'Fruit Juice'|link=Fruit Juice CMWK 22.png|'Soba'|link=Soba CMWK 23.png|'Pudding'|link=Pudding CMWK 24.png|'Sliced Burdock Root'|link=Sliced Burdock Root CMWK 25.png|'Doughnut'|link=Doughnut CMWK 26.png|'Chinese Sliced Noodles'|link=Chinese Sliced Noodles CMWK 27.png|'French Fries and Onion Rings'|link=French Fries and Onion Rings CMWK 28.png|'Pan-Fried Batter Cake'|link=Pan-Fried Batter Cake CMWK 29.png|'Soft Serve Ice Cream'|link=Soft Serve Ice Cream CMWK 30.png|'Miso Soup'|link=Miso Soup CMWK 31.png|'Crepe'|link=Crepe CMWK 32.png|'Broiled Pacific Saury'|link=Broiled Pacific Saury CMWK 33.png|'Fruit Jelly'|link=Fruit Jelly CMWK 34.png|'Rice Cooked with Shredded Sea Bream'|link=Rice CMWK 35.png|'Meat Sauce Spaghetti'|link=Meat Sauce Spaghetti CMWK 36.png|'Ginger Meat Sauté'|link=Ginger Meat Sauté CMWK 37.png|'Pancake'|link=Pancakes CMWK 38.png|'Coffee'|link=Coffee CMWK 39.png|'Omelet'|link=Omelet CMWK 40.png|'Takikomi Rice'|link=Takikomi Rice CMWK 41.png|'Snow Cone'|link=Snow Cone CMWK 42.png|'Flounder Boiled in Sweetened Soy Sauce'|link=Flounder Boiled in Sweetened Soy Sauce CMWK 43.png|'Popcorn'|link=Popcorn CMWK 44.png|'Cold Jellied Azuki Bean Paste'|link=Cold Jellied Azuki Bean Paste CMWK 45.png|'Curry & Naan'|link=Curry CMWK 46.png|'Parfait'|link=Parfait CMWK 47.png|'Ratatouille'|link=Ratatouille CMWK 48.png|'Sukiyaki'|link=Sukiyaki CMWK 49.png|'Cotton Candy'|link=Cotton Candy CMWK 50.png|'Cereal'|link=Cereal CMWK 51.png|'Steak'|link=Steak Recipe Events Unlike other Cooking Mama games, when the player makes a mistake, most of the time they will be able to play a minigame and make up for it, in hopes of avoiding being penalized. In some events, if the player fails, then chances are Max will get the dish! These games can be played by viewing the photo album "Events" after they are unlocked through Cook with Mama mode. If these minigames are played during Let's Cook mode, chances are when you play the minigames again in the "Events" section, friends who have helped you then will do so again, replacing Mama. * Item Catch: Guide Mama to the left, center, or right to catch the falling item. * Mama Race: Mama races against Max to catch the dish. This is done by shaking the Wii remote side to side. * Running Catch: Shake the remote side to side to make Mama run fast enough to catch the object. * Bowl Catcher: Use the Wii remote by curving it around to help the friend or Mama to catch an object in the bowl. * Scrolling Catcher: Wait for the bar to reach the blue tab, then press A * Skillet Catch: Mama/Friend have to out-run Max by shaking the Wii remote to yell for her. * Jumping Catch: Press and hold A to charge your jump. Time your jump correctly to catch the food in the air. * Flying Mama: Shake the Wii remote up and down so that Mama can fly into the air before Max grabs the object. * Flying Catch: Shake the Wii remote up and down to reach the blue segment in time so that Mama can catch the hot potato (Potato Ball exclusive). * Leaping Catch: As the bar fills the screen, the player must hit A on each blue segment, to make Mama jump higher each time. * Ingredient Blow: Spiral/swirl the Wii remote around to help Mama blow away the bad ingredient. * Mid-air Catch: Spiral/swirl the remote to help Mama spin high enough to catch the object. * Pot Smasher: Shake the remote side to side to wake Mama up before the food hits her. * Force: Spiral/swirl the remote to help Mama and your character push back an ingredient/object. * Air Blower: Spin the Wii remote around to fan the air out. * Stacker: Press and hold A to help Mama keep the sandwich stack from falling over (Club Sandwich exclusive). Album Photos Sometimes when playing, the player is bound to mess up or cause their character a problem. A picture that captures said accident will be saved under the Album book. There are a total of 96 pictures: this area lists all of those for viewers and completionists: Page 1: A1: During the Grill it! step, if you wait long enough without performing any action, the food will burn from sitting too long. This mistake penalizes your score. A2: At the end of the Grill it! step, when you flip the food for the last time, position your character so that it will miss the food when it returns. This mistake penalizes your score. A3: In the Break an egg! '''step, crack the eggs when the gauge is at its highest to make a mess! This mistake penalizes your score. A4: During the '''Add the ingredients! '''step, add the wrong ingredient when instructed. This mistake penalizes your score. B1: In the '''Grind the meat! '''step, cranking the handle too fast will cause it to break off. This mistake does not penalize your score. B2: During the '''Grate it! '''step, grating too fast will cause the food to slide off your hands. This will trigger an Event; failing it penalizes your score. B3: In the '''Knead it! step, when instructed, press the A button when the gauge is at its highest to make a mess! This mistake penalizes your score. B4: During the Peel the skin! step, swinging down the Wii remote too much will cause the peeler to right out of your hand. This will trigger an Event; failing it penalizes your score. Page 2: A1: A2: A3: A4: B1: B2: B3: B4: Page 3: A1: A2: A3: A4: B1: B2: B3: B4: Page 4: A1: A2: A3: A4: B1: B2: B3: B4: Page 5: A1: A2: A3: A4: B1: B2: B3: B4: Page 6: A1: A2: A3: A4: B1: B2: B3: B4: Page 7: A1: A2: A3: A4: B1: B2: B3: B4: Page 8: A1: A2: A3: A4: B1: B2: B3: B4: Page 9: A1: A2: A3: A4: B1: B2: B3: B4: Page 10: A1: A2: A3: A4: B1: B2: B3: B4: Page 11: A1: A2: A3: A4: B1: B2: B3: B4: Page 12: A1: A2: A3: A4: B1: B2: B3: B4: Character Workshop In this game, the player can actually make their own character, even one in Mama's likeness! The appearance and design of the character can be changed at any time while playing in the options menu, but once the player picks a gender, they cannot choose the other one on the same file! First, the player needs to pick a gender, boy or girl. Then they can design what hairstyle, color, outfit, and outfit color they want. Males *Hairstyles: short spikes, Baseball Cap, Chef Toque, Bandana, Emo Cut Bangs, Mohawk, Short Cut *Colors: Brown, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow *Hats: Baseball Cap (Red, Green, Blue, Light Blue, Yellow) Chef Toque (White, Pale Yellow, Pure White, Pink) Bandana (Green, Dark Blue, Red, Orange-Yellow, Cyan) *Outfit Colors: Blue, Green, and Dark Blue, Yellow, Blue, and Black, Gray, Red, and Blue, Red, Yellow-Orange, and Light Blue, Orange, Cyan, and Green. Females *Hairstyles: Long Spikes, Chef, Mini-Mama, Headband, Curly, Spikes Flip, Bob Cut *Colors: Brown, Black, Yellow, Red, and Blue *Accessories/Hats: Bow (Pink, Yellow, Blue, Green, Cyan) Chef Toque (White, Mint Green, Purple, Pink, Yellow) Mama Bandana (Pale Green, Pink, Neon Pink, Light Blue, Yellow) Headband (Gold, Pink, Blue, Green) *Outfit Colors: Pink, White, and Red, Blue, Orange, and Pink. Dark Blue, Yellow and Green, Yellow and Orange, Neon Pink, Light Blue, and White. Trivia *This game is often ranked/rated to be better than Cooking Mama: Cook Off, due to better control features. *This game originally came with a coupon for a dollar off of 2 NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® any variety morsels. The coupon has expired since then. *The instruction booklet includes 2 recipes one can really make outside of the game: NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® Chocolate Chip Cookies and NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® Famous Fudge! Gallery World Kitchen flat.png Maylee cooking.png Ivan 4.jpg Ivan 3.jpg Ivan 2.jpg Albert 3.jpg Albert 2.jpg Marco.jpg Sakura and david.jpg Albert and kate.jpg Albert.jpg Fat clara.jpg Sakura.jpg Sakura 1.jpg Girl.jpg Clara.jpg Event Gallery RWKE5G-1.png|Item Catch RWKE5G-2.png|Mama Race RWKE5G-3.png|Running Catch RWKE5G-4.png|Bowl Catcher RWKE5G-5.png|Scrolling Catcher RWKE5G-6.png|Skillet Catch RWKE5G-7.png|Jumping Catch RWKE5G-8.png|Flying Mama RWKE5G-9.png|Flying Catch RWKE5G-10.png|Leaping Catch RWKE5G-11.png|Ingredient Blow RWKE5G-12.png|Mid-air Catch RWKE5G-13.png|Pot Smasher RWKE5G-14.png|Force RWKE5G-15.png|Air Blower RWKE5G-16.png|Stacker Album Gallery RWKE5G-1fv.png|Page 1 - A1 RWKE5G-2d.png|Page 1 - A2 RWKE5G-3ax.png|Page 1 - A3 RWKE5G-4vds.png|Page 1 - A4 RWKE5G-5cd .png|Page 1 - B1 RWKE5G-6vc.png|Page 1 - B2 RWKE5G-7bgf.png|Page 1 - B3 RWKE5G-8fb.png|Page 1 - B4 RWKE5G-9x.png|Page 2 - A1 RWKE5G-10DFV.png|Page 2 - A2 RWKE5G-11XV.png|Page 2 - A3 RWKE5G-12DV.png|Page 2 - A4 RWKE5G-13VD.png|Page 2 - B1 RWKE5G-14DVS.png|Page 2 - B2 RWKE5G-15NG.png|Page 2 - B3 RWKE5G-16VC.png|Page 2 - B4 RWKE5G-17.png|Page 3 - A1 RWKE5G-18.png|Page 3 - A2 RWKE5G-19.png|Page 3 - A3 RWKE5G-20.png|Page 3 - A4 RWKE5G-21.png|Page 3 - B1 RWKE5G-22.png|Page 3 - B2 RWKE5G-23.png|Page 3 - B3 RWKE5G-24.png|Page 3 - B4 RWKE5G-25.png|Page 4 - A1 RWKE5G-26.png|Page 4 - A2 RWKE5G-27.png|Page 4 - A3 RWKE5G-28.png|Page 4 - A4 RWKE5G-29.png|Page 4 - B1 RWKE5G-30.png|Page 4 - B2 RWKE5G-31.png|Page 4 - B3 RWKE5G-32.png|Page 4 - B4 RWKE5G-33.png|Page 5 - A1 RWKE5G-34.png|Page 5 - A2 RWKE5G-35.png|Page 5 - A3 RWKE5G-36.png|Page 5 - A4 RWKE5G-37.png|Page 5 - B1 RWKE5G-38.png|Page 5 - B2 RWKE5G-39.png|Page 5 - B3 RWKE5G-40.png|Page 5 - B4 RWKE5G-41.png|Page 6 - A1 RWKE5G-42.png|Page 6 - A2 RWKE5G-43.png|Page 6 - A3 RWKE5G-44.png|Page 6 - A4 RWKE5G-45.png|Page 6 - B1 RWKE5G-46.png|Page 6 - B2 RWKE5G-47.png|Page 6 - B3 RWKE5G-48.png|Page 6 - B4 RWKE5G-49.png|Page 7 - A1 RWKE5G-50.png|Page 7 - A2 RWKE5G-51.png|Page 7 - A3 RWKE5G-52.png|Page 7 - A4 RWKE5G-53.png|Page 7 - B1 RWKE5G-54.png|Page 7 - B2 RWKE5G-55.png|Page 7 - B3 RWKE5G-56.png|Page 7 - B4 RWKE5G-57.png|Page 8 - A1 RWKE5G-58.png|Page 8 - A2 RWKE5G-59.png|Page 8 - A3 RWKE5G-60.png|Page 8 - A4 RWKE5G-61.png|Page 8 - B1 RWKE5G-62.png|Page 8 - B2 RWKE5G-63.png|Page 8 - B3 RWKE5G-64.png|Page 8 - B4 RWKE5G-65.png|Page 9 - A1 RWKE5G-66.png|Page 9 - A2 RWKE5G-67.png|Page 9 - A3 RWKE5G-68.png|Page 9 - A4 RWKE5G-69.png|Page 9 - B1 RWKE5G-70.png|Page 9 - B2 RWKE5G-71.png|Page 9 - B3 RWKE5G-72.png|Page 9 - B4 RWKE5G-73.png|Page 10 - A1 RWKE5G-74.png|Page 10 - A2 RWKE5G-75.png|Page 10 - A3 RWKE5G-76.png|Page 10 - A4 RWKE5G-77.png|Page 10 - B1 RWKE5G-78.png|Page 10 - B2 RWKE5G-79.png|Page 10 - B3 RWKE5G-80.png|Page 10 - B4 RWKE5G-81.png|Page 11 - A1 RWKE5G-82.png|Page 11 - A2 RWKE5G-83.png|Page 11 - A3 RWKE5G-84.png|Page 11 - A4 RWKE5G-85.png|Page 11 - B1 RWKE5G-86.png|Page 11 - B2 RWKE5G-87.png|Page 11 - B3 RWKE5G-88.png|Page 11 - B4 RWKE5G-89.png|Page 12 - A1 RWKE5G-90.png|Page 12 - A2 RWKE5G-91.png|Page 12 - A3 RWKE5G-92.png|Page 12 - A4 RWKE5G-93.png|Page 12 - B1 RWKE5G-94.png|Page 12 - B2 RWKE5G-95.png|Page 12 - B3 RWKE5G-96.png|Page 12 - B4 Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Cooking Mama Games